1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital image processing apparatus and a digital image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, general users desire to obtain artistic and emotional images like images captured by professional photographers. In conventional digital cameras, an automatic mode is used to obtain clear images of a main subject. Thus, users have to adjust various photographing setting values in a manual mode in order to obtain such artistic and emotional images.